You Can't Marry Him
by nabilahswift
Summary: Plot twist of Frozen party's over. Anna didn't refuse to talk with Elsa alone. Elsa asked her everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, oops! Pardon." Anna walked through the crowd with Hans.

"Elsa! I mean, Queen. May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Anna finally found Elsa, who was talking to some people. She introduced Hans to her.

"Your majesty," Hans bowed.

"We, would like, um, your blessing, for," Anna and Hans looked each other with a smile on their face.

"Our marriage!" They shouted not too loud, excitedly.

"Marriage?" Elsa was shocked.

"Yes!" Anna confirmed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa was really confused.

"We haven't worked all the details out, we just need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we have ice creams, roast and then, WAIT, would we live here?" Anna explained too fast.

"Here?!" Again, Elsa was shocked.

"Absolutely!" Hans smiled to Anna.

"Ooo we can invite all your twelve brothers, of course we have the rooms, and," Anna said everything she had in mind.

"What? No no no no no no," Elsa wanted to stop Anna. She waved her hands and kept saying 'no'.

"Wait, slow down, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here and no one's getting married." Elsa finally can stop her sister from talking.

"Wait, what?" Anna and Hans were surprised.

"Anna, may I talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa looked scared.

Anna looked at Hans then looked at Elsa.

"Hmph, fine!" Anna was angry. She walked with Elsa fast. Her mouth was cursing something.

Elsa and Anna stood at the empty, dark spot where no one was there. Anna crossed her arms on her chest and Elsa looked scared.

* * *

"Okay, okay, calm down Anna." Elsa comforted her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine." Anna loosed her hands.

Elsa took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly.

"Anna, when did you meet that prince?" Elsa asked her like an investigator.

"Before your coronation." Anna answered.

"Have you met him when you were still young?"

"Nope, why did you ask me that? You always in your bedroom, shut me out for years." Anna jerked Elsa.

"Forget that. Did he give you a ring?"

"No. He just kneeled in front of me, and proposed me."

"What do you know about him?"

"He said that he has 12 older brothers, three of them pretended that he was invisible, like you always do." Again, Anna jerked her sister.

"Ugh. What's his last name?" Elsa was annoyed with her sister's behavior.

"Of the Southern Isles?"

"You silly, that's not a last name." Elsa giggled for a few seconds, then she back to normal.

"Then what?" Anna really don't know what was Hans' last name.

"I don't know. Parents?"

"King and Queen of the Southern Isles, of course."

"I know that too. I mean, what's their name?"

"He didn't tell me. You're a queen, you must know everything about Arendelle's neighboring kingdoms."

"Fine, now that's all. I made a decision." Elsa put her words slowly.

"And what is it? I hoped you changed your mind. " Anna was eager to know.

"Follow me." Anna and Elsa walked slowly through the crowds.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stood in front of Hans and Anna.

"Okay, Elsa. Now tell me what is it!" Anna was excited.

"Anna, you can't marry him." Elsa explained.

"WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR DECISION?! WHY?!" Anna's happy face turned into the shocked one.

"You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa was calm.

"JUST THAT?! So now you're telling me about true love, huh? What do you know about true love?!" Anna yelled at Elsa.

"More than you. Now I want to ask you, Prince Hans." Elsa just kept calm. She turned her face to look Hans.

"What is your intention to marry my sister?" She said, seriously.

"I-I love her." Hans told Elsa.

"How can I trust you? You proposed Anna within 24 hours, and that's weird. There's something you planned, am I right?" Elsa asked him with many questions. Now she's like a police.

"Stop accusing him, Elsa. He's a good man, trust me!" Anna backed up Hans.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do that. Anna, I'm still with my decision." Elsa turned away from them.

"What?! Elsa, please!" Anna was very shocked.

"The party's over, close the gates." Elsa ignored her. She walked away and ordered the guards to close the gates.

"Yes, your majesty."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, ELSA!" Anna ran over her sister and took off one of Elsa's teal gloves.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa was surprised, she tried to take back her glove, but Anna didn't let her to.

"I can't stand living like this anymore! I don't want to live like before, I want to marry Hans!" Anna cried.

"I did it for your best, Anna. Now go away." Elsa looked at her sister with fears. She turned away and walked slowly, hugging herself.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Anna yelled again.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa closed her eyes. She continued her walk.

"No, why, why did you shut me out?! Why did you shut the world out?! Why did you stop me from being with someone I love?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Anna pushed Elsa with many questions along with yelling. Everybody watched the sisters argued.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa can't stand like that anymore. She burst out spiky icicles. Everybody was shocked. The whole hall was quiet.

_'Now everybody knew my secret'. _Elsa opened the door behind her and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa ran until she found the main door of the castle. She opened them and saw the people of Arendelle were outside. They were surprised to see the queen. They clapped and cheered. Anna was calling her, so she moved into the people.

"It's Queen Elsa!"

"Your majesty," A man bowed to her.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" A woman with a baby in her arms asked her.

"No," Elsa stepped back and her ungloved hand touched the fountain base behind her. It was suddenly frozen. The people was shocked to see the frozen fountain.

"Elsa!" Anna came out from the door.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" Elsa accidentally shot an icy blast and nearly killed Anna. Elsa was shaking, she looked at her hands. She ran away from everybody.

* * *

Elsa reached at the back if the castle. There were lake around. She looked around and there's no hope to across the lake.

"Elsa!"

"Anna, go away!"

"Elsa, wait!"

"What do you want?! I'm dangerous, stay away from me!" Elsa kept her hands on her chest.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

"You don't know what I've been through, because of you. You don't know how screwed I was when there were no you by my side. Now, I just met you and you met somebody. You love him more than me!" The place where she stood was frozen, and it spread onto the waters. She stepped back, slowly.

"Uh?" Elsa looked at the frozen steps she made. She turned away from Anna and ran on the waters.

"ELSAAAAAA!" Anna cried. She held Elsa's glove tightly.

Suddenly Hans came for her. He stood beside her.

"Anna?"

Anna gave him a sad look.

"Elsa left me."

"She did that for your best. Um, Anna. Uh..." Hans was out of idea to talk about. He looked around and his eyes caught at the frozen fjords.

"The fjords."He whispered to Anna.

"The lake was frozen, so the fjords. And look, it's snowing! What kind of curse, that my sister made?..." Anna looked at her sister's glove, sadly.

"I don't know, Anna. Now, we should go from here, it's too cold." Hans helped Anna to stand, then they walked back to the castle.

* * *

**~THE END~**


End file.
